Protector
by Black Arcane101
Summary: Things are just about average for Knuckles at the sacred shrine until a hated someone obtains one of his most prized possessions.


**I think I have left everyone hanging for way too long… haven't I? So, I'm back from gaming heaven with a one-shot of knucklehead himself. Just a heads up that this is NOT Sonic Boom Knuckles. And I probably never will do any stories in the Boom Universe. I'll leave that to writers that are a hell lot better than me.  
So here you all go, a brand new one-shot of our favorite red echidna!**

Once again he lay on the hard stone ground, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Every day was pretty much the same, guarding his ancestors' most valued relic, the Master Emerald. A powerful treasure was, Knuckles vowed to protect it with his life. He and his most trusted friends would use its power to become stronger but that was only when the situation was dire, if that was their last hope.

The red echidna sighed once again, most of the time, there was nothing going on. His friends would come and check on him, sometimes staying longer than first anticipated so they could catch up on their most recent adventures. Other than them, it was usually the jewel stealing bat trying to take the emerald. Oh how he hated that thief. "If she ever manages to get her grubby hands on my relic, she'll have to answer to me" he grumbled under his breath. This went through his mind more than enough to annoy him, thieving and repetitive memories always got on his nerves, especially when he was trying to relax.

He shifted his position on the cold stone slabs and opened his eyes to stare at the crystal blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. It was a relaxing sight, making a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. Now THIS never got old. Every now and then he saw small silhouettes of birds flying overhead, reaching their next destination for the day. He breathed in the sweet, cool air and exhaled. Most of the time, he was more than glad to be here than go on adventures. But they were just as fun, defeating the people that dare planned to steal the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, making them feel the wrath of the guardian of the Emeralds. The said large gem started glowing brighter than normal, a sign that one of the smaller power jewels was in peril.

Knuckles sighed again. This was normal. But something honestly didn't feel right with this. He felt like it was with someone who would use it for purposes that weren't ideal for their use. But why?

"Miss me?" cooed a familiar yet annoying voice. That immediately answered Knuckles' question. He instantly jumped to his feet at the sound of the female voice.

"I should have known it would have been you Rouge…" he started, glaring daggers into the intruding Mobian. "Out of all people, you would get your filthy hands on my Chaos Emerald…"

"My, my. Aren't you smart" taunted the bat, holding a glowing white gem in her right hand and turning it in the light, making it shimmer. "As you would have known by now, I do anything I can to get a grasp on these babies." The carmine echidna clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You're like a fly. You never leave anything alone. And you're a pest!"

Rouge put her free hand on her chest. "Ow. I'm hurt. That's no way to treat a lady..." She seemed mildly offended by the echidna's words. But he didn't fall for it. She was only messing around, toying with him. She loved it when he got angry, especially when it was her fault he was in a bad mood. But now she was already bored. "Well" the ivory bat began, turning on her heels. "I better get going. The emeralds won't just find themselves." She turned her head and gave a wink which received a snarl from the echidna. "Ta, ta Knuckles." She returned her view to the horizon ahead and spread her wings out, ready to defy gravity when she was suddenly grabbed tightly on the arm she held the emerald in.

"I honestly don't think you remember who I am…" Knuckles grumbled, clearly ticked off with Rouge's actions. His grasp tightened, earning him a wince of pain from the girl. "I AM the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. I will NOT tolerate with thieving snitches like you taking what rightfully belongs to me and my clan and I will not take your taunting lightly." Rouge once again turned her head to meet with the fuming echidnas eyes. Fire burned in them. He wasn't going to let her off so easily. "Now hand over the emerald or else…" he said coldly.

"Or else what?" snapped Rouge. She clearly wasn't happy with his attitude. Her question was answered when Knuckles' grip on her arm tightened once again, making her yelp in pain.

"Or I'll break your arm" the red echidna clarified. The bat was hesitant for a moment. She would give a limb for the priceless gem. She bit the bottom of her lip before letting out a defeated sigh. With a flick of her wrist, she flung the emerald behind her, Knuckles catching it with ease. "This was only a mild warning" the male grumbled. "Next time, I won't hesitate." With a shove, he released his grip on Rouge, causing her to stumble forward slightly.

The said bat instantly went to tending her arm, then looking at the echidna. "Well aren't you fresh!" she said. She tossed her head to look in front of her and spread her wing one again. "You were lucky this time but I will do anything to get my hands on those emeralds Red." Knuckles let out a growl at the nickname. "I'll be back sooner than you think." With a wink and a flap of her powerful wings, Rouge was airborne and soon out of sight.

Knuckles let out a sigh and returned to his post, resting on the cold, stone shrine. He stared at the gleaming white gem and smiled slightly when it came to doing his job, he would do anything that he thought was right. He never takes anything lightly when the emeralds are in the wrong hands. After all, he was chosen to guard the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald; He is the protector.

 **Crud. I think Knuckles is out of character. -.-'  
It was kinda hard to keep him in character in this. Sorry to all you Knuckles fan!  
So next up will be the pink, hotheaded, annoying hedgehog we all know as Amy Rose! Keep an eye out for the next one-shot and stay awesome everyone!**


End file.
